Meeting of the Fates
by kakumai
Summary: PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS. What if Boba Fett never died in the Sarlacc? I KNOW THAT HE DIDN'T SO QUIT MESSAGING ME WITH BAD NAMES AND RUDE COMMENTS! This story takes place afterthe fight on Jabba's skiff. No flames please.


"I wonder if there is anything of value. I'm definitely not the first person to go through what's left. I probably won't be the last either." Jai thought, perched on a rocky ledge looking at what was left of Jabba's skiffs. "But it's worth a look around." Jai stood up and jumped off the ledge, careful not to get sand in the joints of her left arm. Jai strode through the wreckage of the skiffs and walked over the bodies of Jabba's deceived servants. Jai picked through what was left of the skiffs and found nothing of value. "Figures. This has been here for a few days and the Jawas and Tusken Raiders were probably here not too long after the incident." Jai walked past the body of Boba Fett and paused. "Pity, but at least he didn't die in some preventable incident. Although, this wasn't the most honorable way to die." Jai thought, staring at what was left of Boba Fett. Jai was about to walk past him, but paused when he moved slightly. "What the…?" Jai suddenly said aloud, her face suddenly showing an emotion. Boba Fett moved again, and coughed slightly. "He's still alive? I could get something out of this…" Jai thought, smiling inwardly. Looking around Jai said to herself, "If I'm going to do this, I better do it now." Jai reached down and lifted Fett into her arms, after strapping his equipment to her back, and headed for the rock outcroppings.

"I never knew that death would fell like this." Boba Fett thought. Every single bit of his body hurt, even the parts that wouldn't usually hurt. For some reason he felt like he was being watched. "I thought death would feel nicer than this." Boba felt himself being lifted up and opened his eyes. At first the brightness of Tatooine's twin suns blinded him, but as his eyes adjusted, he knew that he was definitely alive.

"Why?" Boba Fett glared at his rescuer. She was dressed in a shirt that was closed around her neck it was sleeveless, but on one side she wore a glove that fit tightly on her arm and went up to right past her elbow. The glove was on her left arm.Her shirt was black with a white chinese lung on the right side of it. The zipper cover was crimson red. Her pants were faded jeans with holes in the knees. Her hair was ravens wing black, the eye that Fett could see was brown a strand of her hair was covering her right eye. But what really set her apart was that her left arm was made entirely of durasteel. "Why not?" Jai said, her face and voice expressionless. Fett's eyes narrowed as he studied the woman in front of him more closely. "Who do you think you are?" "I think that I'm the person I say I am." Jai replied. "She's got a quick mouth." Fett thought. "All you need to do is get well again. Then maybe we'll talk." Jai said as she walked out of the room.

This was probably not one of my brightest ideas, but it has it's advantages. Like money. Lots and lots of money, and the satisfaction of knowing that Boba Fett actually owes me for saving his life, even if it is only temporary. He is not without enemies." Jai thought. "As am I. I'll need to go to Mos Espa." Jai stood up and started putting her armor on. "I better go check on Fett. i doubt he'll go anywhere, but if he does than it's his loss. I could get him to Kamino no problem if word doesn't get out." Jai placed the long metal leggings on, pausing to check if they were sitting correctly, then placing her wrist armor on. Picking her belt, weapons, backpack, and other devices, Jai made her way back to Boba Fett's room.

"She looks familiar. I wonder who she really is." Fett thought, sitting up against the wall that his makeshift bed was against. "Hey, do you want anything?" Jai asked, poking her head into Fett's room. Fett just glared at Jai. "Anything like a rocket launcher, or a jetpack, or maybe a comme unit?" Jai continued. "Yes, bring me all that." Fett finally replied. "Alright, I'll be right back." Jai said, leaving. "Here." Jai handed Fett a tool box and all his gear, even his blaster, a few minutes later. "Now I have to make some arrangements with someone. Then I can get you off this sand dune." "What makes you think that I want to get off Tatooine?" "The fact that you'll want to get back to your ship ASAP." Jai replied. "Boy, even without his armor on he's intimidating." Jai thought, leaving Fett alone with his gear.

"D'arvit, I don't have time for this." Jai growled, thumbing her blaster's trigger. "Well, I don't have the parts you need." Tak Fandoquer replied. "Who does then?" Jai's voice turned colder than usual. "If you tell me why you're in such a hurry than maybe I'll tell you who has your parts." Tak smiled, despite his fear. Jai slammed her elbow into Yak's side, sending Tak backwards into the wall of the alley. "Or, you could tell me who has them and you get to live." Jai snarled, holding her blaster against Tak's head. "That sounds like a good idea. In that crate, all you need is in there." Tak breathed. "Don't. Go. Anywhere." Jai said, keeping her blaster trained on Tak. "Wouldn't even if I didn't have your blaster aimed at me." Tak mumbled. Jai moved the crate so that she was facing Tak and opened it. "When I leave you may go, but stay in the area for a week. If you leave I will hear about it." Jai said, picking up the crate. "Yes, ma'am." Tak nodded, but Jai had disappeared. "Never again will I ever, ever, get into another deal with a bounty hunter." Tak promised aloud, thankful that he was alive and still in one piece.

"So it's been a week and Jai has to get out of here quickly. I think it's time for Jai to know that getting off Tatooine isn't going to be easy." smiled Kida, standing up. Kida gestured at 5GC-1365, her service droid and headed towards her ship.

"I sure hope that this thing can fly." Fett thought, staring at the Skipray Blastboat. "If you're wondering whether this thing can fly... The answer is yes. It just needs a little work done after the trouble I had getting onto Tatooine. But it will get you anywhere you want to go." Jai said, not looking at Fett. "I see." Fett thought, doubtingly.

"Where is she, 5GC-1365?" Kida asked. 5GC-1365 beeped a series of short shrill beeps. "I see. Well let's let Jai know that we're here." Kida smiled, evily. 5GC-1365 floated forward a bit and beeped. "No, I have a better way than blowing her up." Kida smiled.


End file.
